


Türchen 19 - Kartenhaus

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani ist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Und dort, wo ein Kartenhaus zusammenbricht, entsteht Platz für Neues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 19 - Kartenhaus

**Author's Note:**

> Für Miri. Vorgabe war, dass sie wegen dem anderen etwas tun, was sie sonst nicht getan hätten.......... Puh. Da könnte man was banales nehmen. Aber die banale Lösung hat mir nicht getaugt. Also hab ich mich verbissen.

**Wortzahl:** 3339  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze

 

Marwin war nie gut darin, Kartenhäuser zu bauen.

Er hat es versucht, das steht fest. Sehr verzweifelt, sehr oft. Mit allem, was er in die Finger bekam und was sich ansatzweise dafür eignete. Karten, natürlich. Bierfilze. Glückwunschkarten. Egal, was er hatte – es hat nicht geklappt. Manchmal sah es sogar richtig gut aus, manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, zumindest ein solides Erdgeschoss gebaut zu haben. Aber dann ist es zusammengestürzt und alles war dahin.

Als Marwin die neue Nachricht auf seinem Handy sieht, fühlt er sich extrem an seine Kartenhauszeit erinnert. Die ganze Zeit hat er an einem Kartenhaus gebastelt, es sah sogar echt stabil und gut aus.  
Nun kam der Windzug, der das Kartenhaus zusammenkrachen ließ.

_Bin vor deinem Haus. Sitz auf der Bank. Kommst raus?_

Mann, das ist so...  
Das kommt aus dem Nichts. Absolut überraschend. Eigentlich hat er nur deshalb sein Handy in die Hand genommen, weil er nach der Uhrzeit schauen wollte. Und was halt gerade so los ist. Meldungen von seinen Spielen. Wetter. Was auch immer es war, er hat sein Handy eher gedankenverloren, aus Gewohnheit, in die Hand genommen. Mit einer Nachricht hat er nicht gerechnet. Erst recht nicht mit so einer.

Er starrt auf die Worte, bis sich das Display deaktiviert. Dann starrt er auf sein Spiegelbild. Nimmt halb wahr, wie seine Haare in seine Stirn hängen, bis er sie mit der freien Hand nach hinten wischt – kurz darauf rutschen sie wieder nach vorne. Das ewige Theater halt.  
Und gleichzeitig sieht er das Kartenhaus zusammenstürzen.

Eigentlich sollte er sein Handy weglegen. So tun, als hätte er die Nachricht nicht bekommen, hinüber ins Wohnzimmer gehen und nach seinem Sohn schauen.  
Nein, sollte er nicht. Was der richtige Weg ist, weiß er nicht, aber verdammt, er kann Dani nicht einfach vor der Haustüre sitzen lassen, um die Fassade, das Kartenhaus, weiter aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Ist ja nicht einmal mehr möglich, das aufrecht zu erhalten. Dazu müsste er jetzt ganz cool und entspannt sein. Aber das ist er nicht. Sein Magen überschlägt sich, er zittert.

Dani.  
Dani ist hier. In der Schweiz. Einfach so. Dabei sollte er doch in Deutschland sein.  
Und Marwin sollte nicht aufgeregt sein. Trotzdem schlägt sein Herz schneller bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Dani so nah ist.

Er muss raus. Er kann nicht anders. Schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil er Dani schlecht vor der Türe sitzen lassen kann. Es geht hier ja schließlich um seinen Freund. Mag sein, dass Dani gerade ein Überraschungsbesucher ist – sein Freund ist er aber trotzdem noch.  
Ein letztes Mal wischt er sich die Haare aus der Stirn, dann lässt er das Handy auf die Couch fallen. Raus, raus, sofort raus.  
Erst mal zur Garderobe. Jacke schnappen – er nimmt sich keine Zeit, sie anzuziehen, er reißt sofort die Haustüre auf, tritt nach draußen, streift sich die Jacke im Gehen über.

Die Bank vor dem Haus. Marwin kennt sie, klar, er ist hier aufgewachsen, das ist seine Westentasche, gewissermaßen. Im Garten steht ein riesiger Rhododendron, der einen Sichtschutz zwischen Haus und Bank bildet. Ist ganz praktisch, die Parkbank steht außerhalb ihres Grundstückes, ist eine öffentliche Bank. Jeder darf sich dort hinsetzen.  
Auch Dani.

Es ist kalt draußen. Seit er das letzte Mal vor die Türe gegangen ist, hat es ein bisschen geschneit, die dünne Schneeschicht schmilzt unter seinen Schritten. Marwin schließt seine Jacke, zieht den Reißverschluss bis ganz oben. Wäre er nicht so schnell aufgebrochen, hätte er einen Schal mitgenommen.  
Seine Hände zittern immer noch. Und das liegt nicht an der Kälte.

Es ist schön, Dani hier zu wissen.  
Wenn er überhaupt da ist. Sein Sinn für Humor ist manchmal sehr eigenartig. Vielleicht hat er ihm einfach von zuhause aus geschrieben, um sich darüber lustig machen zu können, ihn aus der Ruhe gebracht zu haben. Das würde auch erklären, warum er keine SMS, sondern eine WhatsApp-Nachricht geschrieben hat – woher sollte er in der Schweiz Internet haben?  
Gut, dazu benötigt es nicht viel. Er muss sich einfach nur mit dem WLAN-Passwort von zuhause ins Hitz'sche WLAN einloggen und schon hat er auch in der Schweiz, auf der Bank vor Marwins Elternhaus, Internetzugang. Es war nämlich Marwin, der sowohl das WLAN zuhause als auch das hier eingerichtet hat und aus Mangel an Kreativität hat er beide Male das gleiche Passwort vergeben.

Egal. Wenn er da wäre, wäre das echt schön. Sie haben zwar ständig Kontakt, skypen täglich – er sieht ihn und hört ihn also täglich. Aber in echt ist das so anders und Marwin freut sich wirklich darüber.  
Wenn da nicht die andere Seite wäre.

Er läuft über den Weg, der von der Haustüre zum Gartentürchen führt, umrundet dabei den Rhododendron. Dann hat er den Punkt erreicht, von dem aus er die Bank sieht.  
Dani ist da.

Dani sitzt wirklich auf der Bank. Er hat sein Handy in der Hand, wischt darauf herum – nicht die ganze Zeit, nur einmal kurz. Seine Miene ist ausdruckslos, er konzentriert sich auf das, was er auf seinem Handy sieht. Scheinbar nichts übermäßig emotionales, sonst würde man ihm das ansehen.  
Marwin kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck, dieses Versunkene. Und das hier, in seiner alten Heimat, zu haben...

Als er näher kommt – so nahe, dass Dani seine Schritte auf dem Asphalt des Gehwegs hört -, hebt er seinen Kopf. Die Trance ist beendet, die Emotionen kehren zurück in sein Gesicht. Er lächelt.  
Verdammt, er lächelt. Nicht irgendwie, sondern... Das besondere Lächeln. Sein Flirtlächeln kombiniert mit dieser gewissen Tiefe. Marwin glaubt, dass es Dani nicht einmal bewusst ist, wie genau er nun lächelt, aber er kennt ihn nun lange genug, sieht ihn oft genug, dass er das einstufen kann.  
Seine Mundwinkel zucken kurz nach oben, er ist echt froh darüber, Dani hier, jetzt, zu sehen.

An der Bank angekommen, lässt er sich neben ihm nieder. Sein Mund streift Danis Wange, die Bartstoppeln kratzen Marwins Lippen.  
Eigentlich hat Dani sich keinen Begrüßungskuss verdient. Aber Marwin kann einfach nicht die Freude über seinen Besuch verdrängen – sich miesmachen lassen.  
Außerdem ist es eine hervorragende Möglichkeit, ihm etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Was tust du hier?“

So wirklich realisiert hat er es noch nicht. Das ist einfach so surreal – Dani, der einige Kilometer nördlich sein sollte, sitzt hier, auf der Parkbank neben ihm. Er kann einfach so den Arm um ihn legen, seine Wärme ganz schwach durch die Jacke und um einiges stärker dort, wo sich ihre Beine berühren, spüren.  
Es ist so schön und gleichzeitig falsch.

Marwin wollte nicht, dass Dani zu ihm nach Hause kommt. Also, von 'wollen' kann nicht unbedingt die Rede sein – es ging einfach nicht. Nun ist er es zwar gewohnt, dass Dani nicht das tut, was man ihm sagt, aber zumindest das war etwas, was sie geklärt haben und was Dani so hingenommen hat.  
Mehr als hingenommen. Er hat es verstanden. Ist bei ihm ja auch so. Und irgendwie ganz anders.

Es sind ihre Familien.  
Bei Dani ist das alles etwas einfacher. Er ist nun mal der Typ Mann, der alles geradeaus sagt, egal, ob er jemanden damit verletzt. Seine Familie weiß, dass er schwul ist – über die Oma bis hin zu seiner Tochter. Zur großen, der kleinen ist das noch ziemlich egal.  
Marwin hat sich allerdings dafür entschieden, das für sich zu behalten.

Patricia weiß es, natürlich. So zurückhaltend er auch ist – er ist kein Betrüger, kein Fremdgeher. Er hat von Anfang an mit relativ offenen Karten gespielt. So hat seine alte Schulfreundin erst erfahren, dass er auch Interesse an Männern hat und dann, dass er ausschließlich auf Männer steht. Sie hat sich trotzdem für ein gemeinsames Leben mit ihm entschieden und er ist ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Denn heute ist sie ein sehr, sehr wichtiger Teil seines Lebens – der Grundstein für seine unkonventionelle Familie.  
Seine Frau, die er zwar schon irgendwie liebt, aber nur so sehr, dass es völlig reicht, dass sie seine beste Freundin ist, und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Matteo. Das macht ihn glücklich. Dazu ein fester Freund, mehr braucht er gar nicht. Und momentan ist das Dani.

Seine Familie – also seine nähere Verwandtschaft – weiß nichts davon. In ihren Augen ist er ein liebender Ehemann. Hetero vor allem.  
Warum sollte er ihnen etwas anderes erzählen? Das wäre nur anstrengend und wer weiß, wie sie das aufnehmen würden. Marwin ist ein friedliebender Mensch und ein solches Outing würde für unnötige Unruhen sorgen, findet er.

Eigentlich alles völlig okay. Dani hat Verständnis dafür – zumindest für die Öffentlichkeit und für entferntere Verwandte und Bekannte spielt er das gleiche Schauspiel – und sie wissen, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen. Hat ja auch letztes Jahr geklappt.  
Trotzdem ist Dani jetzt hier. Hier, wo seine Familie ist, wo er der heterosexuelle Familienvater, natürlich ohne festen Freund, ist. Dani vermischt die Welten.  
Er bringt sein sorgsam aufgebautes Kartenhaus zum Einstürzen.

„Hab dich vermisst.“

Verdammt, wie soll er Dani so böse sein? Er weiß, dass Danis Verhalten falsch ist, dass er eigentlich Mist gebaut hat. Aber...  
Er liebt diesen Kerl nun mal. Und das nicht einfach so. Jetzt sitzt also der Mann, den er liebt, neben ihm – und er soll das schlecht finden? Kann er nicht. Zumindest nicht durch und durch.  
Es ist ein beschissenes Hin und Her. Irgendwie hat er Angst, so richtig. Angst, aufzufliegen – Angst, dass das Kartenhaus komplett einstürzt. Und gleichzeitig ist er glücklich. Nur halt nicht mit den Umständen.

Danis Anwesenheit ist schön. Das, was sie bedeutet – bedeuten kann –, überhaupt nicht.

Sein Tonfall, Danis Tonfall... Nicht nur das, die Art, wie er das gesagt hat allgemein. Marwin spürt ganz genau, dass das kein Aufmucken ist, kein mieser Streich, nichts dergleichen. Sein Freund ist nicht hier, weil er ihm in irgendeiner Form wehtun will.  
Er ist hier, weil er ihn vermisst hat.

Er vermisst ihn doch auch, ihm hat Dani doch auch gefehlt. Wie soll er ihm böse sein, wenn Dani etwas dagegen tut?  
Ist nicht schön, dass er das nicht einfach so zulassen kann. Überhaupt nicht. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wächst von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Mann, du kannst doch nicht einfach so hier aufkreuzen.“

Mit Danis Reaktion erledigen sich auch die restlichen Zweifel daran, dass er es nicht böse gemeint hat. Wäre das ganze ein Witz gewesen, würde er ihn jetzt angrinsen, würde ihm sagen, warum er das eben doch kann.  
Stattdessen starrt Dani auf irgendeinen Punkt neben seiner Schulter. Sein Blick ist... betroffen, irgendwie.

Dann sieht er ihm direkt in die Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist komplett ernst.

„Ich weiß.“

Ihre Hände finden zueinander, ihre Finger verschränken sich miteinander. Marwin kann nicht sagen, vom wem das nun ausging. Und er kann erst recht nicht sagen, ob er das unterbinden kann. Das ist so dünnes Eis gerade, aber er braucht das Eis, er will nicht darauf verzichten.  
Er will Danis Hand halten.

„Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, warum ich es getan hab. War ja klipp und klar vereinbart, dass... Dass wir uns zuhause wiedersehen. Aber ich habe die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht und du hast mir so gefehlt... Also habe ich mich ins Auto gesetzt. Irgendwie die ganze Zeit damit gerechnet, dass ich bald umdrehe, hab's aber nicht gemacht. Und jetzt bin ich hier.“

Wäre die Situation nicht so... so, wie sie eben ist, so verworren, so dilemmatisch, dann könnte Marwin jetzt sein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten, würde über das ganze Gesicht strahlen. Stattdessen bleibt seine Stirn gerunzelt, er spürt es genau. Obwohl Dani ihm gerade durch die Blume mitgeteilt hat, dass er ihn so sehr beeinflusst, dass er ihn zu einer völlig undurchdachten Tat getrieben hat.

Was soll er sagen? Seine Frage ist beantwortet, jetzt ist er wieder komplett ratlos.  
Zum Glück weiß Dani, was er tun muss, wenn er überfordert ist. Einfach die Initiative ergreifen. Er hatte ja auch etwas Bedenkzeit – wenn nicht schon auf der Fahrt hierher, dann zumindest während er auf ihn gewartet hat.

„Ich weiß, das ist nicht das, was wir ausgemacht haben und das bringt alles durcheinander. Aber das muss es nicht, okay? Ich wollte dich nur sehen und das habe ich jetzt. Noch ist alles im Lot.“

Ja, noch. Noch sitzen sie hier auf ihrer hauchdünnen Eisscholle, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter kracht.  
Doch dann stößt Dani ihn aufs sichere Land.

„Bleibt es auch. Ich bin nicht hier, damit du mich deiner Familie vorstellst. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Bin auf dem Weg hierher an einem Hotel vorbeigekommen, da werde ich mich einquartieren.“

Seine Hand drückt Marwins, sowohl die Geste als auch seine Worte heben seine Stimmung.  
Er ist in Sicherheit. Sein Kartenhaus steht noch. Es ist wesentlich kompakter als gedacht – Dani ist jetzt wesentlich näher -, aber es steht.

„Ich besuch' dich dann später, okay? Wenn der Kleine im Bett ist...“

Alles ist gut, mehr als gut. Es ist so schön, Danis Lächeln zu sehen. Zu wissen, dass er es später wiedersehen wird. Ihn wiedersehen wird. Ihm nah sein kann.

„Gerne.“

Jetzt lächelt er noch breiter und Marwins Herz macht einen kleinen Stolperer. Ist halt doch der Mann, in den er sich verliebt hat, das kann er nicht verleugnen.  
So finden die Worte, die er selbst noch nicht ganz greifen konnte, ihren Weg von ganz alleine nach draußen.

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt. Und... Es ist schön, dass du da bist.“

Sie sehen sich an, wortlos, ihre miteinander verschränkten Hände ruhen auf Danis Knie. Ja, das ist sein Mann. Der, bei dem es manchmal völlig reicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Doch dann unterbricht Dani diesen Moment der Stille. Er lässt Marwins Hand los, diesmal ist er es, der sich hinüber beugt, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern und seine Lippen dabei gleichzeitig über seine Wange streifen zu lassen.

„Ich schreib' dir dann, wo ich wohne.“

Dann steht Dani auf. Ein letztes Lächeln – er tippt sich an die Kappe eines imaginären Hutes -, bevor er umdreht und die Straße entlang läuft. Weiter hinten erkennt Marwin sein Auto.  
Er selbst bleibt sitzen, sieht Dani hinterher, bis er ins Auto einsteigt, den Motor startet und kurz darauf um die nächste Ecke verschwindet.

Wow. Sehr überraschend. Und so ungewohnt, Dani hier zu sehen, seine kurze, gedrungene Gestalt, die leicht gebogenen Beine, dank denen man ihn auch von hinten problemlos erkennt – hier, in seiner alten Heimat.  
Es ist schön, ihn hier gesehen zu haben. Und noch schöner zu wissen, dass er ihn nachher besuchen wird.

Langsam wird es richtig eisig. Seine Jacke ist halt doch etwas dünn, wenn er nur ein einfaches T-Shirt darunter hat und seinen Schal vermisst er immer noch. Trotzdem verharrt er auf der Bank und fragt sich, warum immer noch eine Spur von dem schlechten Gefühl übrig ist, obwohl doch eigentlich alles geklärt ist.

Erst als es wieder anfängt zu schneien, gibt er auf und tritt den Weg zurück ins Haus an.

Drinnen ist es warm, richtig warm. Die Wärme des Kachelofens dringt in jeden Spalt – und die Stellen, die sie nicht erreicht, werden durch die Heizkörper auf eine vernünftige Temperatur gebracht. Vor allem nach einem kurzen Gespräch in der Kälte ist das echt angenehm.  
Marwin zieht seine Jacke aus und hängt sie ordentlich zurück an die Garderobe, kurz fährt er sich durch seine Haare. Sie sind ein bisschen nass geworden durch den leichten Schneefall gerade.

Seine Schritte führen ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Familie versammelt ist. Patricia sitzt mit Matteo, ihrem Sohn, auf dem Boden. Sie hat ein Buch auf dem Schoß, Matteo hängt halb auf ihr, deutet auf die Bilder und plappert in einer Tour – zum Vorlesen kommt sie dabei nicht. Daneben, auf der Couch sitzen seine Eltern. Seine Mutter näht, sein Vater liest die Zeitung.  
Es ist eine richtige Familienidylle. Doch schon Patricias Stirn, die sich bei seinem Anblick runzelt, zeigt, dass das nur eine Fassade ist.

Verdammt, sie kennt ihn zu gut. Wenn schon ein Blick reicht, um ihr zu zeigen, dass etwas passiert ist...  
Marwin lässt sich auf dem Boden nieder, neben seiner Frau und seinem Kind. Eine recht anspruchslose Aufgabe erwartet ihn, er muss einfach nur Matteo zuhören und immer wieder bestätigende Geräusche von sich geben.  
Für Matteo ist das genug. Für Patricia nicht. Immer wieder sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie ihren Blick von Matteo nimmt und ihn ansieht.

Dann reicht es ihm. Sie fordert Matteo dazu auf, das Buch seiner Oma zu zeigen – sofort schnappt er es sich und tapst hinüber zu seiner Großmutter, die ihr Nähzeug beiseite legt und ihn auf die Couch hebt. Anschließend bedeutet Patricia Marwin, ihm zu folgen.

Oh je. Ein ernstes Gespräch.  
Gut, irgendwann müsste er Patricia eh Bescheid geben, wo er heute Abend ist. Und vielleicht verschwindet das Überbleibsel des schlechten Gefühls endlich, wenn er Patricia von Danis Überraschungsbesuch erzählt.

~*~*~

Es ist, als hätte Dani auf ihn gewartet – kurz nachdem er an die Türe seines Hotelzimmers geklopft hat, öffnet er sie auch schon. Aber auch seine Miene zeigt, dass Marwin früher dran ist als vereinbart und als erwartet. Sie ist überrascht, trotzdem sieht man, dass er sich freut. Wieder lächelt er dieses Lächeln, dieses tiefgründige, schöne Lächeln, das Marwin unter die Nase reibt, was einer der Gründe war, sich für diesen Mann zu entscheiden.

„Oh hi.“

Auch seine Stimme... Marwin mag es, wenn er so klingt. Auch wenn er seine bissigen Kommentare mag – Danis sanfte Stimme ist ebenfalls sehr hörenswert.

„Hallo. Komm' ich ungelegen?“  
„Ja, war grad schwer beschäftigt. Komm' rein.“

Dani tritt zur Seite, so dass Marwin ins Zimmer gehen kann.  
Er hat gerade gelesen. Auf seinem Bett liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, die Brille auf seiner Nase ist ein weiteres Indiz dafür.

Eigentlich sind sie ja beide eher eitel, vor allem Dani. Brillen tragen sie trotzdem gerne. Sie stehen darauf, wenn der andere eine Brille trägt. So lässt es sich auch ertragen, dass die Augen mit der Zeit langsam schlechter werden.

„So früh schon da?“

Im gleichen Moment ist Dani die Frage auch schon wieder egal. Er schlägt das Buch zu, legt es auf das Nachtkästchen und geht zu Marwin hinüber. Seine Arme legen sich wie selbstverständlich auf seine Hüften, er versucht, ihn zu küssen.  
Marwin wehrt ab. Nur eine kurze Kopfbewegung, aber sehr eindeutig.

So eindeutig, dass Dani einen Schritt zurück macht und ihn verwirrt ansieht.  
Gut, jetzt, wo sie auch Gesprächsabstand haben, kann er gleich loslegen.

Marwin streicht seine Haare nach hinten. Nun sollte schnell etwas kommen, bevor Dani sich seine eigenen Gedanken macht und durchdreht.  
Schnell. Also jetzt. Er muss sich überwinden.

„Dafür bin ich nicht hier.“

Weiter. Sonst verwirrt er Dani noch mehr.

„Ich will dich abholen.“  
„Wohin?“

Dani hat lange genug geschwiegen, scheinbar. Nun fordert er Klartext.

„Zu meiner Familie. Ich möchte dich zum Abendessen mit nach Hause nehmen und dich meinen Eltern vorstellen.“

Und schon hat er Dani wieder ruhig gestellt. Von ihm kommt keine Reaktion, keine Antwort. Marwin beeilt sich, eine Erklärung abzuliefern.

„Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit. So kann es nicht weitergehen – also so wie heute zum Beispiel. Und... Bis jetzt war kein Mann es wert, mich vor meiner Familie zu outen. Aber du... Du bist so wichtig für mich. Du bist es wert.“

Nun bekommt er seine Reaktion. Und sie fällt komplett anders aus als erwartet. Keine plötzliche Panik aufgrund des bevorstehenden Schwiegerelterntreffens, keine Ablehnung. Stattdessen grinst Dani und auch das, was er sagt, überrascht Marwin.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht für jeden Mann einfach so in die Schweiz fahren würde?“

Oh.  
Wärme breitet sich in Marwin aus, er versteht, was Dani ihm damit sagen will.

Er selbst hat für Dani etwas getan, was er sonst nie getan hätte. Dani hat für ihn etwas getan, was er sonst nie tun würde. Und beides war eine sehr gute Entscheidung.  
Marwin überbrückt den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder und zieht Dani in seine Arme. Sein Herz schlägt schneller.  
Sie lieben sich. Und sie haben etwas ganz besonderes.

Dani ist es, der die rührselige Stimmung auflöst, indem er etwas gegen Marwins Brust murmelt.

„Ich komm' mit. Krieg' ich trotzdem noch einen Kuss?“


End file.
